marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 3
* Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** * ** Unnamed one ** Unnamed eight other * * * The last of the Category:Last of the Lava Colossi (Earth-616)/Mentions * * * * * Worshippers of Falligar * * Vikings * * First * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Various unnamed alien and alien gods species * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** ** ** Lavatory * * * * ** ** Items: * * * * Events: * | Synopsis1 = Arriving in Omnipotence City - a divine metropolis built to serve as a parliament for pantheons from across the cosmos - Thor visits the Halls of All-Knowing. Recognizing him from when Odin had visited the city millennia ago, the Lord Librarian irritably recalls Thor had been a brat and wonders what he could possibly want now. Apologizing for the folly of his youth, Thor - putting up with several disparaging interruptions - explains that he has come seeking the names of gods who have mysteriously vanished. The Lord Librarian shows him to the Hall of the Lost, Thor is shocked and appalled by the countless number of books, tomes, and scrolls regarding vanished gods. The Lord Librarian brusquely remarks that gods come and go, and that most pantheons couldn't care less what became of rival groups - grumbling under his breath that he hopes Thor is among the forgotten. Thor informs him that many of the gods in the Hall of the Lost have been murdered, the Lord Librarian irritably snapping that the Hall of Murder has an entire wing devoted to his family. When Thor states he has to warn the Parliament, the Lord Librarian retorts that they're a 200-year waiting list. Using Mjolnir as a light source, Thor scans the thousands of tomes, wondering if the God Butcher was responsible for all of the gods chronologued therein disappearing. Seeking out the Oaken King and Sequoia Queen of Glenglavenglade - who have been missing for 2000 years - he finds them nailed to their divine tree and is promptly attacked by another monster made of living darkness. He next seeks out the War Fairies of Wendigorge, who were last seen 1200 years ago, finding their home reduced to a gore-strewn wasteland and fighting a third minion of the God Butcher. Each of the missing gods Thor seeks out turns out to be a victim of the God Butcher, who leaves a monster to guard their corpses. The carnage Thor witnesses - and the apathy of the other gods towards it - leads him to undergo an existential crisis regarding the worthiness of gods - himself included. Coming across the body of an alien god he'd known - Falligar, dead only five years - Thor blames himself for not killing the God Butcher when he had the chance. Slaughtering the monster left to guard Falligar's corpse, Thor shakes the solar system with his rage, vowing to make the God Butcher regret ever leaving him alive. In the past, the young Thor awakens in a tent, surrounded by his Viking friends. One of them informs him that they found Thor grievously injured and alone, and that it took seven days for him to recover. Informed that the God Butcher survived, Thor leaves in search of him; ignoring his Viking followers proclaiming that Odin and the armies of Asgard will march forth and bring their wrath down upon the one who foolishly attacked the Prince of Asgard. Hearing a voice call out to him, Thor comes across the mortally-wounded Hinkon, the Siberian God of the Hunt, who tells Thor that the God Butcher ambushed him and left him alive to tell Thor that he was waiting for Thor in a cave along the lake. Hirkon tells Thor he should not have come alone and asks Thor to put him out of his misery. Vowing to avenge him, Thor complies. In the present, Thor returns to Lake Ladoga, Russia, accompanied by Iron Man - who uses his suit's sensors to locate the specific cave Thor is looking for. Stark asks Thor if he needs the Avengers to back him up, unnerved by the fear in Thor's gaze, before remarking that Thor is probably going to tell him this business concerns only the divine. Thor tells him to wait, saying that the last time he was there he went alone out of foolish pride and nearly died, telling Iron Man he does need his help before sending him to warn the Olympian pantheon and other gods of Earth. Lamenting he hoped to never see this place again, Thor enters the cave. Flashing back to his first visit there, Thor notes that despite his relative youth he has lived for thousands of years and that many of his memories have faded; admitting he's ashamed to have forgotten many of the mortals he befriended during his petulant youth. Entering the cave of the God Butcher for the first time in a thousand years, Thor bitterly thinks to himself that he will remember this cave until the end of time. Contacting Freyja, Thor tries to warn her about the God Butcher, but is distracted by the sound of stones being disturbed and attacks. In the 9th century, the young Thor stands at the mouth of the cave and calls out to the God Butcher to face him. Mocking him for his arrogance in coming alone, the God Butcher attacks Thor with tendrils of living darkness - restraining him and pulling him into the cave. In the present, Thor grabs a four-eyed alien god with pale green skin, initially mistaking him for the God Butcher due to their similar appearance. The god explains he was hiding from the God Butcher - real name Gorr - in the last place he'd think to look; telling Thor that everything Gorr is doing is because of what Thor did to him. In the distant future, Thor dives into the black ocean of Gorr's minions. He fights valiantly but is overcome, his body sinking beneath the tide of living darkness. | Solicit = • Following the bloody wake of murdered gods across the depths of space, Thor tracks the God Butcher into the present! • Discovering a forgotten cave on earth that echoes with the cries of tortured gods...the Thunder God is shocked to find himself among them…! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}